


No Need For Words

by skee5788



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: M/M, Romance, repkyle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 00:27:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28822209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skee5788/pseuds/skee5788
Summary: Seeing that Kyle is in love with Rogelio but is too shy to say it, Catra and Lonnie join forces to set up a date between their lifelong friends.
Relationships: Adora & Catra & Kyle & Lonnie & Rogelio (She-Ra), Catra & Lonnie (She-Ra), Kyle/Rogelio (She-Ra)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 35





	No Need For Words

It was early evening and Catra, Adora, and Lonnie were having a blast. Ever since the best friend squad had returned from their trip across the universe, the former Horde teammates met up every week, same time, same place, to remember and reflect on their years spent together. It was originally Perfuma’s idea, and while the three of them had been reluctant at first, they had actually found it pretty enjoyable.

The sky grew dark as they continued to reminisce about their unusual childhoods. Competition, pranks, sleepovers, friendships, fights, rivalries, it was all such a mess. But at least it was fun to talk about.

They were smiling and laughing as usual when Lonnie said, “Hey, remember that time we caught Kyle writing that love poem?”

Adora snickered. “Yeah. We tried everything to get him to tell us who it was for. It probably drove him crazy.”

“I think we all secretly knew,” Catra remarked, raising one eyebrow.

The girls exchanged a glance before simultaneously shouting “Rogelio!” and then cracking up.

“They were so obviously in love,” said Adora. “They still are, actually.”

“Too bad Kyle’s too shy to say how he feels,” Lonnie replied.

“Ooh, we should set up a date between them!” Catra suggested. “Just to give them a push in the right direction.” As she said the word “push” she placed her hands facing opposite directions and motioned them inward.

“Nah, Kyle would totally chicken out!” Adora exclaimed.

Catra thought for a moment, then spoke again. “What if they don’t know it’s a date?”

“Hold on a minute,” Adora cautioned. “Kyle and Rogelio love each other, but meddling in their relationship seems like a bad idea.”

“Well what are we supposed to do? Let them stay silent about their feelings forever?” asked Lonnie.

“We have to give them time to figure it out themselves. Which means no forced dates,” Adora announced.

“Yeah, you’re right,” Catra replied. But she and Lonnie exchanged a look that said, yeah, we’re doing this.

Late that night Lonnie heard a tap on the window of her house just outside of Bright Moon. She looked up to see the silhouette of a tall, messy-haired magicat outside. She opened the window and whispered, “Look who finally showed up. Are you ready for this?”

“It was my idea,” Catra answered.

“Then what are you waiting for? Let’s get started.”

They worked the night away developing the perfect plan to hook up their childhood friends. After about half an hour of discussion, they had the perfect idea. They would write and send letters to Kyle and Rogelio respectively in Bow’s handwriting, telling them to meet at a path through the Whispering Woods. I need someone to help me test out a new gadget I’m working on... it read. ...and Glimmer, Adora, and Catra have other plans. It was difficult to get the handwriting to look right, but with a little bit of practice Lonnie had come up with something pretty close. It wasn’t perfect, but hopefully it would be convincing.

The letters were finished by the end of the night, and they were delivered the following  
morning. Now all that was left was to wait and hope for the best.

Kyle and Rogelio arrived in the correct location that afternoon. It was warm, but a light breeze kept the temperature tolerable. The scenery was colorful and bright. And it was quiet.

When Kyle saw Rogelio standing by the path, he nearly fell over backward. “H-hey there buddy!” he stammered. “I didn’t realize you’d be here.”  
Rogelio grunted, surprised.

“So… uh... I guess Bow needs both of us, huh?” Kyle said, sweating. Was it just him or was it suddenly a lot hotter out here.

Rogelio nodded, distracted. Was it just him or was Kyle’s light hair glowing in this light?

They waited there in silence for a while, until it became clear that Bow wasn’t coming.

“Uh… I guess he couldn’t make it,” Kyle mumbled.

Rogelio shrugged and started to walk away.

“W-wait!” Kyle exclaimed hurriedly. “While we’re here, do you wanna just take a walk or… something? The woods are really nice this time of year.”

The lizard grunted in agreement, and the two of them set off down the path.

The noises of the woods were nothing unusual. Mysterious and unknown but not alarming. Rather, they were comforting.

Kyle looked at his old friend, remembering how long he’d been wishing to spend his life with him. Even when Rogelio had picked on him as a kid, he couldn’t help but feel safe and warm around him. And in combat, they had always had each other’s backs.

“Y’know, Rogelio?” Kyle spoke up. “I’ve always admired your self-confidence. It’s cool how you can just be...um... Rogelio all the time.” He scratched his arm nervously.

Rogelio blushed and let out an embarrassed grunt. The truth was, he had always seen Kyle as incredibly brave. Kyle, who had faced a whole world of challenges, and yet he never stopped being kind and loyal to his friends. Kyle, who had so many creative ideas that were just waiting to be released into the world. Kyle, who was able to bounce back from any defeat and somehow still remain excited. Even if he couldn’t see bravery in himself, Rogelio saw it in him.

“So... um… I uh… what have you…” Kyle mumbled, trying to avoid awkward silence. But his words fizzled out until the two of them were left with the sounds of the woods.

Rogelio couldn’t communicate using Kyle's language, and Kyle had never considered himself to be good with words. But even without them, both of them somehow understood. They communicated just by being together, and sharing quiet moments. The silence wasn’t awkward. It was beautiful. Soon the whole world faded away and there was just light. Bright, golden light.

They stayed in this zone of light for what felt like a thousand years. But somehow it also felt like no time passed at all. It was perfect. But as with all things, it had to end eventually, and all too soon they had followed the path in a full circle back to their starting point.

Kyle looked up at his lifelong crush, took a deep breath and said, “Rogelio, there’s something I’ve been wanting to tell you for a very long time now. I-”

But before he could finish his sentence, he was in Rogelio’s arms, sharing with him the most beautiful kiss he could’ve ever imagined. Golden light swirled all around them. Kyle’s lips tasted of stardust, and Rogelio’s of moonlight. In that moment the world seemed to stop turning, and the sounds, the scenery, the feeling of their feet on the ground might as well have ceased to exist. It was just the two of them, holding each other close the way they had always wished.

When it was over, they both stood there in shock. “Wow, Rogelio, that was…” Kyle started, but Rogelio put a finger to his lips. He nodded in understanding. They didn’t need words to know that it was magical.

They went back to Rogelio’s house after that. Being apart after such an experience just felt wrong. They spent the rest of their day sharing smiles and light, just being together without speech or sound.

That evening they were sitting on the couch with Imp, enjoying the silence when they heard a knock on the door. Kyle opened it to find Catra and Lonnie standing there, grinning.

“So, how’d it go?” asked Lonnie.

“W-what do you mean?” Kyle stuttered, confused.

“Your date. With Rogelio,” Catra answered.

“Wait. You set that up?” Kyle asked.

“Um… yeah,” Lonnie admitted. “Did it go well?”

Kyle stepped toward his old teammates and then embraced them both, smiling wider than he ever had before.

“Thank you,” he whispered.

**Author's Note:**

> Huge thank you to user LyraSilver from the She-Ra and the Princesses of Power wiki for allowing me to bring this beautiful idea to life. Repkyle was one of my favorite ships from the very beginning, so when I saw an opportunity to write a fanfiction for it I jumped at the chance. Seriously, these two are adorable. 
> 
> Also, I'm fairly new to writing and I'd really like to get better, so feel free to let me know what you think in the comments. "Be honest. As always, I'm open to constructive criticism." -Double Trouble, 2019


End file.
